


a winter memory

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found this picture.” He holds it up so Iwaizumi can see, finger tracing over the old and worn photo fondly. It’s the picture his mother had snapped of them, lying in the snow on his front lawn, cheeks red from the cold and snow in their hair, but bright grins on their faces, each of them only wearing one red glove. “Remember this?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Iwaizumi hums, still sounding tired as he leans his head against Oikawa’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there. “You gave me one of your gloves since I didn’t wear any.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a winter memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeHustisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeHustisya/gifts).



> This is my haikyuu!! secret santa gift for [Mae](http://gomaebako.tumblr.com)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this for you! I hope you enjoy it and have a great holiday season!! :)

The snow has picked up speed since they arrived at school earlier that day, the children of their elementary school class whispering excitedly at the first heavy snowfall of that winter, more enthralled by the snow than the lesson they were being taught in their class.

It's a good distraction and pretty to look at, and everything is great, Oikawa thinks, until it’s time to go home, leaving the warmth of the heated school and stepping into the cold and snow instead.

Not many people know it, but Oikawa hates the cold. He’s hated it ever since he was a little kid and his older sister threw a snowball in his face, which definitely did  _not_  make him cry.

(He still won’t admit it, and even to this day swears that she’s a liar and doesn’t know what she’s talking about, no matter what she claims happened.)

Oikawa always makes sure that he’s warm, especially in the winter, because he gets cold so easily and hates the feeling. So he’ll always dress warm when going outside or sleep under a bunch of blankets at night so being cold isn’t a possibility.

That’s what makes going home from school that day—feet crunching through the snow—not bad. He’s warm at least, since his mother told him it was supposed to snow that day and he dressed warmly. And the snow is pretty, something he doesn’t mind being out in as long as he’s warm like he is now.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, doesn’t seem as content. He looks cold, hands shivering and cheeks red from the exposure to the wind and cold.

Oikawa, always one to remind his friend of instances when he’s right, leans in closer, grinning. “I told you to wear gloves today, Iwa-chan. Betcha regret not listening now, huh?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi hisses, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet crunching through the snow with every step. “The cold is bad enough, don’t make me listen to your voice too.”

Oikawa huffs, puffing out his cheeks, and replies, petulant, “Don’t blame me for your mistakes, Iwa-chan. That’s really childish of you.”

Iwaizumi’s glare does nothing to deter him, however, and Oikawa just leans in closer. “Even your mom said it was gonna be cold and snow today, but you didn’t listen.”

Apparently he’s not  _that_  cold, because Iwaizumi pulls his hand out of his pocket and punches Oikawa’s shoulder. “Oikawa, I swear if you don’t be quiet, I’ll—”

He doesn’t hear the rest of Iwaizumi’s words, is too busy looking at his hand instead. It’s red and shivering from the cold, and it looks uncomfortable. Suddenly feeling bad, he reaches over and takes Iwaizumi’s hand in his gloved one, pulling their walk to a stop.

“What’re you doing?” Iwaizumi asks. “It’s freezing and I want to go home.”

“Here.” Oikawa pulls off one of his red gloves and hands it to his friend. “We can share.”

Iwaizumi looks surprised for a moment, doesn’t move to take it. “Don’t be stupid. You’ll be cold then. And you hate being cold. I’m fine, we’re almost home.”

Oikawa sighs. “You’re so stubborn sometimes, Iwa-chan.” He shoves the glove into his hand. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Iwaizumi laughs a little, and thankfully doesn’t protest any longer. “And you have the nerve to call me the stubborn one?” He puts the glove on, but looks at Oikawa’s now bare hand. “Thanks, but… what about your—?”

He waves off the other’s concern. “It’s fine. We’re almost home, right?” He starts to walk, hearing Iwaizumi move from behind him until they fall into step with each other once again. 

The walk home is mostly silent, their hands without gloves shoved into their pockets to stay warm. It’s not really  _that_  helpful, but it’s better than nothing, at least.

He can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him, and finally looks over, a grin on his face. “Something wrong, Iwa-chan? I know I’m cute and all, but that doesn’t mean you have to  _stare_.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Iwaizumi says, kicking snow at him. Oikawa laughs loudly when he sees Iwaizumi quickly look away, and he can’t tell if his cheeks are red from the cold or because Oikawa caught him. “I was just making sure you’re okay. Listening to you whine about being cold would be annoying.”

Oikawa laughs as he watches Iwaizumi shove his hands into his pockets and walk faster, moving ahead of him—either because he’s embarrassed or angry, most likely the former. Suddenly, he feels warm all over, and looks down at the snowy ground, a small smile on his face. Until he gets the idea to…

He picks up some snow in his gloved hand, shaping it into a ball the best he can and throws it at Iwaizumi’s back.

The moment it hits, Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa, who is laughing and holding another snowball in hand by this time. “Does it look like I’m cold, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi bends down and picks up some snow. “You’re dead,” he says, throwing it straight at Oikawa.

He shrieks when the snow hits him in the chest—even though he had been expecting the hit, prepared for it—and throws the other snowball in his hand at Iwaizumi before taking off toward home.

Iwaizumi, always faster than Oikawa, follows close behind despite the head start Oikawa has on him, throwing snow at his back.

“Iwa-chan, you’re horrible!” Oikawa yells, laughing breathlessly as he runs. He can’t stop, or Iwaizumi will get a better hit in—probably to the face or the back of the head or  _something_ —so he doesn’t even bother trying to throw anything back, just runs.

“No complaining! You started it!” But Iwaizumi is laughing too, and suddenly neither one of them is thinking about the cold or the snow or that they each only have one glove. It’s just them. Together, having fun, perfect, and that’s all that matters.

Oikawa reaches home first—a few steps ahead of Iwaizumi—and collapses onto his front lawn, rolling over onto his back as he clutches his stomach in laughter. Iwaizumi, not far behind, collapses next to him, laying on his stomach. They both just lay there in the snow for a moment, laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

“You win,” Oikawa finally says, breathless, holding up his hands as if to block another snowball from hitting him. “I give up.”

Iwaizumi rests his head on his arms, turning to look at Oikawa, a triumphant grin on his face. “Knew I would.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Iwa-chan. I  _let_  you win. Can’t have you feeling bad about being second place to me all of the time, can we?”

Iwaizumi picks up a handful of snow and throws it on him. “Brat!”

As he’s about to retort, someone calls for them. “Tooru! Hajime!” They both look over to see Oikawa’s mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face as she holds up a camera—she must’ve seen them get home through the window and wanted to take the opportunity to add another photo to her already large and continuously growing collection. “Smile!”

They do, bright grins on their faces as they look at the camera. After the picture is snapped, his mother gestures for them to get up. “Come inside to get warm! It’s cold and the snow is picking up again.”

“You should stay over tonight, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says as they clamber to their feet. “What if you didn’t make it home in the storm?”

“I live across the street, stupid. I’d be fine.”

“Don’t care.” Oikawa grabs onto his arm and holds on tightly. “I’m not letting you leave.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Iwaizumi says, but he’s smiling—a smile that says he doesn’t really mean the insult at all. “But fine, I’ll stay if it makes you quit whining.”

“Good.” He nods and heads toward the house. “And next time it’s cold, make sure you dress warm, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi follows close behind and pushes Oikawa’s shoulder. When he turns, he sees his friend holding out the glove for him, looking away from him and cheeks flushed. “Thanks for sharing.”

Oikawa smiles and takes the glove from him. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Now I get to pick the movie tonight, you know, for being such a good friend.”

“Should’ve known there was some sort of catch…”

He just grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, laughing as he pulls him inside and away from the cold.

…

“What’re you looking at?” Oikawa turns when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he’s pulled backwards against Iwaizumi’s chest. They had been sprawled out in Oikawa’s bedroom all day, sorting through everything and packing up things they needed as they prepared to move into the apartment they had bought together in a few days. Iwaizumi, tired of sorting through all of Oikawa’s “junk,” as he called it, had fallen asleep not long ago, Oikawa simply throwing a nearby blanket over him and letting him sleep while he sorted through the stuff in his room.

“I found this picture.” He holds it up so Iwaizumi can see, finger tracing over the old and worn photo fondly. It’s the picture his mother had snapped of them, lying in the snow on his front lawn, cheeks red from the cold and snow in their hair, but bright grins on their faces, each of them only wearing one red glove. “Remember this?”

“Mmhmm,” Iwaizumi hums, still sounding tired as he leans his head against Oikawa’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there. “You gave me one of your gloves since I didn’t wear any.”

Oikawa grins, leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest. “What would you have done without me?”

Iwaizumi snorts, and even though he’s not looking at his face, Oikawa can tell he’s rolling his eyes. “Don’t get carried away.”

“You’re always so stubborn, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa insists. “You wouldn’t have said anything about it if I hadn’t and then your fingers could have frozen or something. Basically, I saved you from the cold, there’s no denying it.”

“Keep telling yourself that, idiot.” But he can feel the curve of Iwaizumi’s smile against his skin when he presses another kiss there. “Can we go to bed already? It’s late and cold.”

“Mmm, okay.” He leans back further, turning his head and resting it against Iwaizumi’s as he shuts his eyes. It  _is_  cold in the room—he hadn’t noticed it before when he’d been sorting through his stuff. “But only if you keep  _me_  warm this time. You know, in return for all those years ago”

“In return, huh?” he murmurs, hoisting Oikawa into his arms and standing, carrying him over to the bed. Oikawa laughs, clinging onto Iwaizumi’s neck and kicking his feet as he’s carried over to and then dropped onto the bed.

He’s still laughing when he slides under the blankets and Iwaizumi flops down next to him, pulling him into his arms again. “Good enough of a repayment?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Mmm, I guess so.” Oikawa leans over and sets down the photo he had still been holding. “We should hang that up in the apartment, you know. You actually look cute for once.”

Almost immediately after the words are out, Iwaizumi kicks Oikawa’s legs. “I’ll kick you out of bed.”

“This is my room, Iwa-chan! You can’t kick me out of my own bed.”

“Can and will.” Despite the words, Iwaizumi still hasn’t let go of him, and it makes Oikawa smile.

He rolls over in Iwaizumi’s arms, poking his nose once they’re facing each other. “You  _are_  cute, you know, Iwa-chan. Back then and now… at least when you’re not such a brute.”

“I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a whole damn week once we move in.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Wanna bet?” He kicks Oikawa’s legs again, yawning. “Go to sleep. We still have to finish sorting through all your crap tomorrow.”

He smiles at that because originally Iwaizumi said he was tired of sorting through everything and wasn’t going to help anymore— _“It’s not my fault you have so much shit in the first place, dumbass. Figure the rest out yourself,”_  were his last words before falling asleep earlier. “We? Aww, Iwa-chan, you do care!”

“Pain in the ass,” Iwaizumi grumbles, poking Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa just leans forward and kisses him gently, a bright smile on his lips. “Love you too.” 


End file.
